Secret melody
by Sou-Lie76
Summary: Sous la pression des ASPICs et des attentes du monde sorcier, Harry décide de tout quitter pour réaliser son rêve de devenir chanteur. Il va alors voyager dans le monde, pour finir par rejoindre son ami d'enfance Jin, qui habite en Corée du Sud. Commence alors amours, nouvelles amitiés et rencontres... /!\ Cette histoire est un crossover avec les BTS un groupe de K-pop /!\
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Bienvenue sur la première Fanfiction de Sou et Lie, nous sommes heureuses de vous présenter le fruit de notre labeur.**

 **/!\ : CECI EST UN CROSSOVER ENTRE HARRY POTTER ET LES BTS ( Bantang sonyeondan )**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à cette très cher J.K Rowling et les groupes de K-pop citer appartiennent à leur label, seul l'histoire nous appartient merci d'avance de ne pas plagier !**

 **Sou : Salut! Moi c'est Sou de Sou-Lie. On est deux à écrire sur ce compte ^^. Vous pouvez aussi nous retrouvé sur Wattpad, nous postons dès que le chapitre est terminé, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'abandonnera pas cette fanfiction.  
**

 **Lie : Coucou moi c'est Lie de Sou-Lie mais vois deviez vous en douter n'est-ce pas ? Bref, pour ceux intéressé par notre Fanfiction je suis heureuse de vous accueillir ici, et j'espère que le fruit du mélange entre les esprit de Sou ainsi que le mien vous plaira. Ceci dit, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue : Prise de conscience.  
**

 _Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé,_

 _aucun remords pour le présent,_

 _et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir.  
_

 _Jean Jaurès_

* * *

C'était terminé. Il avait enfin anéanti Voldemort. Tout était enfin terminé. Le cauchemar avait pris fin depuis maintenant deux mois. Deux putains de mois où tout le monde sorcier le harcelait, surtout les journalistes, dont la haineuse Rita Skeeter. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était seul, Hermione et Ron restaient avec les Weasley et ils se remettaient doucement de leurs horreurs passées. Lui, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Après son histoire avec Ginny, il n'osait pas trop allait les voir par peur de supporter leurs regards accusateurs et déçus. Puis un sentiment de malaise le prenait rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver en face d'eux. Il avait cru aimer Ginny et c'était pour la protéger lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle avant le début de la chasse aux horcruxes, mais maintenant, il a compris qu'il l'aimait juste comme une petite soeur. Il avait parlé avec elle et discuté de leurs sentiments, ils avaient été sincères l'un envers l'autre, mais maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux passés à autre chose. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Dean Thomas, il l'avait réconforté après leur rupture et peu à peu, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était heureux pour elle, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus personne à ses côtés.

C'est égoïste, mais il espérait trouver son âme sœur, mais après Cho et Ginny, il doutait de plus en plus. Et puis il soupçonnait un peu qu'il était bi, il s'était surpris lui-même à reluquer ses coéquipiers sous la douche après les matchs de quidditch ou le corps de Malfoy, oui Drago Malfoy le seul et unique. Mais aussi, à cause de ses cauchemars, il restait éveillé et son corps ne pouvait plus supporter ces insomnies incessantes. Alors il espérait secrètement qu'un jour, que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras, le rassurant et le laissant dormir d'un sommeil qui serait pour une fois paisible. Ah… Mais trouvera-t-il quelqu'un au moins ? Ou sera-t-il au moins capable de dormir sans rêver des morts de la guerre ou encore le rire de Voldemort?

-Tu devrais déjà commencer à faire ton deuil, et passer à autre chose.

Il se parla à lui-même, car pour lui, le dire à voix haute rendait la chose encore plus vraie et plus réelle. Ça devenait un fait.

Sortant de ses pensées, il marcha dans le long couloir du manoir Black et se retrouva en face de la porte de la chambre de Sirius, il hésita avant d'entrer dans l'antre qui avait appartenu autrefois à son parrain. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un rouge sombre, un lit bateau prenait les trois-quarts de la chambre. Sur le bureau dans le coin des papiers s'y entassait et un peu partout dans la chambre un désordre organisé reposait. Se retrouver ici, dans cette chambre était un peu dur et lui rappelait qu'effectivement, il était seul, sans famille vers qui se tournait et avec des amis biens trop éloignés de lui. Il soupira et remarqua une banderole de Gryffondor à moitié dissimulé sous le lit, cela lui rappela le fait que dans quelques jours, il ferait sa rentrée en tant que huitième année pour obtenir ses ASPICs, comme beaucoup de ses camarades de promotion, et pouvoir devenir auror. Mais voulait-il vraiment devenir auror ? Sans doute, après tout, c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui et puis en faisant cela, il se rapprochait, d'une certaine manière, de son père et de Sirius qui l'étaient eux aussi. Alors il avait peur, peur de décevoir ses parents et ses proches. Mais il avait surtout peur d'être déçu par sa propre vie et de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le rêve qu'il espérait. Mais finalement, il espérait quoi exactement de sa vie ? Il y réfléchissait de temps à autre, mais aucune de ces possibilités ne lui plaisait, tout ça le rendait morose et il dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus, sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais après tout, ne faisait-il pas tout pour que personne ne le vois ? De plus tous pensaient qu'il menait la belle vie depuis son enfance, qu'avec les Dursley il avait vécu comme un petit prince. Pourtant rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Qui vivrait parfaitement en étant maltraité par ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille. Il n'y avait toujours pas de biographie sur lui qui raconte sa vraie vie, par contre les rumeurs sur sa vie qu'il aurait soi-disant vécue, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas circulait à bon train, il n'arrivait pas, lui-même, à suivre la cadence de ses fans et journalistes hystériques, il sourit moqueusement à cette pensée.

Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre et s'être rappelés de ses souvenirs avec Sirius, Harry ressortis et ferma la porte à clé. Finalement, il devait dire au revoir à cette chambre, faire ses adieux, tourner la page pour commencer à écrire celle de son avenir, ça sera sans doute un peu brouillon, mais tout deviendrait plus clair un jour ou l'autre.

Il se rendit à la cuisine quand il entendit soudain de petits coups à la fenêtre. C'était sa chouette brune -cadeau qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione pour ses dix-huit ans. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre, et l'oiseau lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec sur la table pour finir par atterrir sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui caressa la tête. Il prit l'enveloppe et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et régulière de l'auteur qui n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, Jin :

 _Mon p'tit Ryry,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Moi, je vais bien. Tu te rappelles que je suis trainee, enfin était, à la BigHit Entertainment pour devenir une idole et devines quoi ? Le groupe est complet depuis quelque temps ! Nous venons de sortir notre tout premier album il y a un mois ! Il s'appelle "No More Dream". Je suis tellement excité et j'ai, en même temps, tellement peur. Et si on foire ? Et si les gens n'aiment pas notre style ? Et si on n'était pas assez bons ? Notre titre principal a eu un bon retour avec son MV, mais le reste est-il vraiment apprécié par les gens ?_

-Tu chantes hyper bien, tout le monde va apprécier ! Donc, calme toi Jin ! rit Harry.

Il reprit la lecture tout en ayant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Je vais m'arrêter là avec mes questions, je te vois d'ici te marrer de mes incertitudes. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai beau être plus âgé que toi, je cherche toujours du réconfort au près toi. Je suis quand même censé être ton grand-frère, mais il faut bien se l'avouer, tu es bien plus mature que moi. Mais en parlant de responsabilité, figure toi que j'ai été élu la maman du groupe. Bon, je t'avoue que ce n'est pas super classe, mais ça prouve que je suis quand même un peu mature et un peu efféminé apparemment. Puis comme "papa" les membres du groupe ont choisi Namjoon, c'est le leader du groupe, il est vraiment génial, même si c'est une catastrophe ambulante. Il est toujours à l'écoute, d'ailleurs, il a hâte de te connaître. L'autre jour, il m'a demandé à qui j'écrivais et quand je lui ai répondu qui tu étais et qu'il a su que t'es à Poudlard, il voulait de parler. Il parle couramment anglais, en gros, il est juste génial !_

 _Bon alors, du coup, il faut que je te présente le groupe, donc il y a Namjoon -RapMonster comme nom de scène, il est né en 1994. C'est le leader du groupe, et c'est un des rappeurs, qui sont au nombre de trois, il compose aussi comme les deux autres rappeurs et, c'est un rappeur exceptionnel. Namjoon ne sait absolument pas danser, un peu comme moi, mais en pire, et il détruit tout sur son passage. Ensuite, il y a Yoongi, Suga comme nom de scène. Il est né en 1993, il a un an de moins que moi (oui, je suis l'ainé). Il est le deuxième rappeur, il compose un peu et se débrouille comme il peut pour la danse. Il est celui qui lance des piques tout le temps et à tout le monde, mais il est mignon comme tout. Et il adore dormir comme pas possible._

-Ça c'est Drago, pensa-t-il, un gros flemmard. Ils avaient plutôt bien sympathisé vers la fin de la guerre. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps et ils se battaient toujours, mais avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Puis dans un coin de sa tête Harry n'oublia pas de noter que Jin avait beaucoup parlé de ce Namjoon.

 _Après tu as Jeong Hoseok, J-Hope pour nom de scène. Il est né en 1994 (même âge que Namjoon), il est considéré comme l'Espoir du groupe. Il sourit tout le temps et remonte le moral de tout le monde, c'est un gars extra. Il est le troisième rappeur et un des danseurs principaux du groupe, c'est le meilleur danseur du groupe en plus. Son comportement déteint sur les plus jeunes d'ailleurs. On passe à Jimin qui n'a pas de nom scène, il utilise son propre prénom. Il est né en 1995, il a le même âge que toi Ryry. Il a des doigts minuscules, c'est tellement mignon à voir. Il fait partie des chanteurs, il part dans les aigus et je te le dis, c'est rare pour un homme, et c'est aussi un des danseurs principaux. Je te présente l'avant-dernier : Kim Taehyung. Nom de scène : V. Il est aussi né en 1995 et avec Jimin, ils forment la ligne 95 (à cause de leurs dates de naissance). Il est chanteur principal. Taehyung est considéré comme l'alien du groupe, quand tu viendras en Corée, tu sauras pourquoi. Il a une voix magique. Et enfin le dernier et le plus jeune du groupe, Jungkook, qu'on surnomme Kookie. Il est né en 1997. Il est rebelle de façon mignonne. Il adore nous provoquer et nous embêter et il est un des chanteurs principaux. Il sait tout faire. Je ne plaisante pas. Il chante, danse et rap hyper bien._

 _Voilà la présentation du groupe est bonne, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter non plus. Je t'ai raconté presque tout, à toi cette fois. Dis moi, comment est Hogwarts ? Quand j'ai dit à Namjoon (le leader) que mon petit frère de cœur est à cet établissement scolaire, il a voulu te rencontrer. Cette école est renommée pour recruter que des génies qui viennent de tout le Royaume-Unis et Namjoon à quand même 148 de QI et parle couramment anglais. Et franchement, j'ai failli partir en fou rire vu que je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était une école de sorcier. Tu m'avais dit que tu passais bientôt tes ASPICs, je te souhaite bonne chance. Et je t'envoie plein de gros bisous._

 _À bientôt Ryry._

 _Ton frère chéri, Jin._

 _PS: Il y a une photo de moi avec les membres du groupe. Ah ! oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que le nom du groupe c'est Bangtan Sonyeondan. Bisous._

La lettre de Jin lui avait redonné le sourire et il se sentait mieux. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était les lettres de son grand – frère. Il avait connu Jin lorsqu'il était en primaire. Leurs écoles avaient organisé un échange international, et leurs correspondants avaient été des coréens, en réalité, c'était le correspondant de Dudley, mais comme il était dégoûté de parler avec un "chinetoque", il lui avait refilé son correspondant. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Jin. Ils ne se sont toujours pas vus, mais Jin lui envoie régulièrement des photos de lui. La seule fois où Harry lui en avait envoyé une, c'était lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Il avait économisé et il était allé chez un photographe pour une photo et il l'avait envoyé. C'était le bon vieux temps comme on dit, en omettant les Dursley bien sûr.

Harry prit la lettre et monta dans sa chambre, il posa le papier sur son lit et se pencha en-dessous pour prendre quelque chose qu'il déposa sur le lit. C'était une boite en fer aux couleurs printanières, elle avait l'air assez vieille et les couleurs étaient un peu abîmé sur les recoins. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait une centaine de lettres, toutes de la même taille. C'était toutes des lettres de Jin, depuis leur enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Jin connaissait tout de sa vie, enfin presque tout, il sait qu'il est un sorcier, mais pas son importance au sein de ce monde. Et il trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi. Sortant de ses pensées, Harry prit la lettre et la mit avec les autres dans la boîte. Il la remit sous le lit avant de s'allonger dessus. Il pensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue, il y a, à peu près une semaine de la part de McGonagall, qui lui annonçait qu'il était invité à refaire sa septième année, donc une huitième année au sein de Hogwarts. Il appréhendait déjà cette rentrée. Bien sûr que Hogwarts lui manquer, il s'agit de sa maison, la seule qu'il avait eue. Hermione lui avait envoyé une lettre, lui disant qu'elle et Ron participeront à cette nouvelle année. Il se doutait que Ron ait été obligé par sa petite amie de s'y rendre. De toute façon, il avait lui aussi accepté. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait penser à rien, alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, sans s'en rendre compte.

La rentrée arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les tous revoir, qui semblaient heureux et remis des horreurs vécues quelques mois plus tôt. La cérémonie d'entrée avait été un peu plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée, puisqu'il y avait eu un moment pour rendre hommage aux victimes de la guerre. Ensuite, tout passa vite et lentement à la fois pour lui. Les premières semaines tous voulaient le voir, lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ou prendre une photo avec le sauveur. Au bout de trois semaines, il avait craqué et avait installé un sort repoussant tous ceux qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir, soit tous les élèves sauf ses amis proches et certains professeurs.

Puis McGonagall avait pris les choses en main, elle avait instauré une nouvelle règle punissant chaque élèves trop insistant vis-à-vis d'Harry. Le jeune homme en était plus que ravi de cette décision, seulement, il restait seul, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours fourrés ensemble à se bécoter, et les autres bah… Il ne voulait pas les voir, il se sentait monotone, morose et ne voulait embêter personnes. Puis il aimait la solitude, après tout ça avait été sa grande amie avant qu'il ne rencontre Jin.

La routine reprit ainsi vite sa place dans sa vie. Du lundi au samedi, il enchaîné les différent cours et se rendait à la bibliothèque après ceux-ci, afin d'étudier ou de lire des livres sorciers ou non. Le dimanche par contre il se baladait dans le parc du château, se rendant dans la forêt interdite ou au bord du lac, peu importait, il se rendait là où le menait ses pas, mais, s'il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause du mauvais temps, il allait en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec un calepin et un crayon puis se mettait à écrire un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui lui passait par la tête tout en fredonnant. Et quand il se relisait, il se surprenait, de temps en temps, à découvrir un petit poème.

À vrai dire, il s'ennuyait un peu, ses amis lui manquaient, mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à leur parler, puis ils ne venaient pas vers lui non plus. Alors il restait constamment seul dans ce grand château, avec de temps à autre une brève discussion avec Luna, toujours aussi étrange. Mais par Merlin qu'il s'ennuyait, de plus il n'avait de cesse cette pression par tous ceux qui l'entourait pour avoir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. De plus, le manque de sommeil s'accumulait, ses cernes devenaient persistante. Il avait l'air d'un panda.

Mais heureusement au milieu de tout ça, il y avait son "grand-frère", Jin avec qui il entretenait une correspondance soutenue, il aimait tant parler avec lui et le taquiner sur le fait qu'il parlait beaucoup de son leader. Il se sentait vraiment bien quand il lisait une des lettres de son ami ou quand il lui en écrivait une. Ça avait vraiment un côté relaxant, libérateur.

Quand les vacances de noël arrivèrent, il hésita à accepter l'invitation des Weasley, mais ne voulant faire de peine à Molly, il se résigna à y aller. En arrivant au terrier, il fut réparti dans la chambre du second fils de la fratrie rousse, afin de laisser ses amis ensembles. Charlie arriverait trois nuits plus tard, alors que tous les autres membres de la famille étaient installés en couple dans une chambre, et étrangement Harry se sentait de trop dans ce joli tableau de gens parfaitement heureux.

L'arrivée du dragonnier fut des plus libératrices pour Harry qui pu enfin discuter avec quelqu'un sans être interrompu par du bécotage. Charlie était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire du point de vue du brun. Il était libre de choisir sa vie, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, sans se prendre la tête et seulement en suivant ses rêves.

\- La vie est courte, tant que tu ne vis pas à fond tes rêves, tu finiras avec des regrets, et ne veux pas de regret, peu m'importe ce que pense mes amis ou ma famille, s'ils n'adhèrent pas à mes rêves et donc mon bonheur ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de moi, parce que ce qui importe, c'est d'être heureux Harry et de toujours suivre la voie de son cœur même si cela signifie faire quelques sacrifices. Regarde-moi, j'ai choisi de m'éloigner de ma famille pour pouvoir m'occuper des dragons, malgré tout, j'en suis heureux, très même, malgré que cela signifie de voir ma famille rarement, alors ne laisse personne décider à ta place. Avait-il dit avec un doux sourire.

Cette phrase avait marqué le jeune survivant malgré lui, elle le titillait. Suite à ses vacances, sa routine reprit son bon déroulement, seulement, il eut un changement, la pression qu'il subissait semblait devenir de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure que les ASPICs approchaient. Une boule avait pris place dans son ventre restant constamment là, l'empêchant de se nourrir normalement et son sommeil était de plus en plus perturbé et rare. Tout passait si vite et en même temps lentement, il avait l'impression que rien n'avançait, que tout restait au même endroit.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir la tête de l'eau et pouvoir à nouveau respirer et avancer normalement, quelques fois, il se rappelait de ses rêves d'enfant, l'époque où il se voyait écrivain, pompier, chanteur, tous ces métiers que les enfants admirent. Mais lui n'avait pas eu la chance de continuer à rêver, déjà qu'avec les Dursley s'était compliqué de le faire, mais en devenant sorcier, le survivant et l'élu qui plus est, c'était devenu impossible. Il devait faire attention à tous ses faits et gestes, à tous ses mots pour ne pas se mettre à dos le monde sorcier. Et aujourd'hui, cela continuait, cela devenait même pire ça le bouffait de l'intérieur. Alors il voulait avoir un rêve avec lequel il pourrait s'évader et oublier tous ses soucis.

Le jour de la veille des examens était un jour doux, le ciel était parsemé de nuages et le soleil chauffait agréablement en ce dimanche après midi. Harry avait donc décidé de se balader près du lac, puis en regardant l'eau miroitante sous les rayons du soleil lui donna la soudaine envie de baigner ses pieds. Il enleva alors ses chaussures et marcha le long de la rive, ses pieds chatouillés par le léger courant de l'eau causée par le vent. Il resta là un long moment perdu dans ses pensées le soleil disparaissait au loin derrière une colline colorant le ciel d'orange rouge et de rose. Il se sentait morose en ce soir de juin, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis midi quand il s'était disputé avec Ron, qui lui demandait une énième fois pourquoi il avait rompu avec Ginny. Alors il avait explosé, un peu, lui criant que c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay. Après cette révélation, dans la grande salle et devant plus de la majorité des résidant de Poudlard. Il n'avait vraiment envie de voir personne alors il resta là, au bord du lac à contempler le ciel qui noircissait et qui se parsemait d'étoiles.

L'heure était plutôt tardive, sans doute que le couvre-feu était passé, mais il s'en fichait. Il respirait un grand coup et s'assit dans l'herbe le visage tourné vers le ciel, il commença à doucement fredonner. Puis petit à petit, d'une voix douce et envoûtante, il se mit à chanter un couplet de l'un de ses petits poèmes sur un air qui lui plaisait, son chant résonna avec douceur sur le lac et la lune ne semblait éclairer que lui, tel un projecteur. Dans sa tête, il s'imagina danser sur ses paroles sur une scène, il serait au centre de l'attention d'un public et pour une fois, il en serait content parce que ce ne serait pas pour le pointer du doigt le désignant en une personne qu'il n'était pas. Mais plutôt parce que ça serait pour sa voix et le "vrai" Harry.

Puis une sorte d'éclair de lucidité le frappa. Comment avait-il pu oublier le fait qu'il aimait chanter ? Oui, c'est ça qu'il veut faire. Il avait pris une décision importante en cette nuit du 13 juin 2014. Il avait décidé de son avenir et merde les gens qui n'étaient pas d'accord, après tout, il était majeur. Et Charlie avait raison.

Il se releva tranquillement et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers les dortoirs. En silence, il se coucha, ne réveillant personne. Il resta un moment éveillé entre ses draps, réfléchissant à comment pouvoir, définitivement, se libérer et réaliser son rêve enfin retrouvé. Après quelques instant d'intense réflexion, le sommeil le gagna et, pour ne faire exception à la règle, sa torpeur ne fut pas douce.

Lendemain, ce furent les tendres secousses que lui prodiguait Ron qui le réveillèrent. Il fallait, apparemment, qu'il se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard à la première épreuve. On le laissa seul pour se préparer. Il fit alors sa malle qu'il rétrécit et rangea dans son sac à dos dans lequel il mit son éclair de feu, lui aussi, en version miniature, un carnet, une plume, enfin tout le nécessaire qu'il lui fallait. Il laissa seulement un petit morceau de parchemin sur son lit fait et quitta pour la dernière fois le château et sorti des limites par le grand portail. Il regarda une dernière fois l'école qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison, sa première vraie maison puis il disparut dans le typique "crac" sonore du transplanage.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était la coopération de Sou and Lie ! Deux esprits étranges qui se sont alliés ! On se revoit dans un mois maximum pour la suite !**

 **Sou &Lie: Des bisous bien baveux !  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **Heu… Bonjour? Heu donc… hum… pas taper ? On sait, on est un peu en retard… Bon okay! Beaucoup en retard, MAIS! Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une note mais un CHAPITRE! ET OUAIS LES GARS! On est est de retour pour vous jouer un jolie tour! Les raisons de notre retard, c'est le fait Qu'on avait le bac + on avait le syndrome de la page blanche + la flemme (pour Sou) et le manque de temps (pour Lie). Bref, trêve de bavardage et voici quelques notes et le chapitre 1.**

 _ **Note :**_ _ **Lors de la sortie du prologue nous avons oublié de vous préciser Harry est née en 1995 et non en 1980, ainsi donc l'histoire est décalé de 15 ans mais n'a quasiment aucun détail de changé.**_

 _ **Note 2:**_ _**Les dates en gras, italique et souligné son les dates d'arrivée d'Harry dans chaque pays. Elle ne désigne en aucun cas que l'histoire entre deux dates correspond à une journée.**_

 _ **Note 3 :**_

 _ **Détail du voyage :**_

 _ **Russie = 4 mois et 9 jours 13 Juin 2014 à 22 Octobre 2014**_

 _ **Inde = 2 mois et 15 jours 22 Octobre 2014 à 6 Janvier 2015**_

 _ **Vietnam = 3 mois 6 Janvier 2015 à 5 Avril 2015**_

 _ **Japon = 7 mois et 10 jours 5 Avril 2015 au 15 novembre 2015**_

 _ **Brésil = 1 mois et 5 jours 15 Novembre 2015 au 20 Décembre 2015**_

 _ **Chine = 9 mois 20 Décembre 2015 au 14 septembre 2016**_

 _ **Australie = 2 mois et 5 jours 14 Septembre 2016 au 19 November 2016**_

 _ **Corée = 19 Novembre 2016 au ?**_

 _ **Réponse au reviews anonymes:**_

 _ **Maumau :**_

 _ **Lie :**_ _Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise avec Sou on a beaucoup travaillé pour que tout concorde etc. Et oui tu suppose parfaitement bien nous sommes des ARMYs. Personnellement et contrairement à Sou je n'écoute que les BTS mais je comptes bien m'ouvrir aux autres groupes de K-pop. Pour assouvir ta curiosité j'ai commencé à écouter les BTS en Mars 2016, j'avais des amies qui en étaient fan et qui en parlaient souvent, comme j'en avais marre de pas comprendre j'ai été sur internet pour écouter une de leur musique ( avec le MV sinon c'est pas drôle ) et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Voilà voilà tu sais tout ! ^^_

 _ **Sou :**_ _Je suis aussi happy que le prologue te plait et j'espère que la suite aussi^^ Moi j'ai découvert la k-pop grâce à mes amies. Elles sont fans des BAP et donc m'ont conseillé. Mais à l'époque (en 2015) je n'aimais pas le rap, traumatisme causée par le rap français XD, et donc quand je suis partie chercher sur internet (mp3, pour moi les MV n'existaient pas), je suis tombée sur du rap et que du rap, et du coup j'ai abandonnée. Lors de ma rentrée en seconde (toujours 2015), j'avais une pote qui écoutait elle aussi de la k-pop et lors de la sortie de Run des BTS, ça a était Le coup de foudre. Donc voilà ma découverte de la k-pop ^^_

 _ **Seleen :**_

 _ **Lie**_ _: Hey vraiment merci pour tes review et désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps pour la suite mais toute deux avoir était très prise on a eu, comme dis plus haut, le syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais ne t'en fait il y aura en effet une suite et promit on mettra pas un an à reposter!_

 ** _Sou_** _: hello~ Merci beaucoup pour tes messages, c'était très plaisant à lire^^. Et bien écoute si tu as le temps de poster à chaque chapitre et bien je t'en prie ?. Il est vrai qu'on met beaucoup de temps à écrire et poster mais je peux te dire qu'on abandonnera jamais! Foi de Sou! Bref, Je te laisse lire le chapitre et à bientôt :)_

 _ **Et maintenant la suite !**_

 _ **Vendredi 13 Juin 2014 :**_

Harry était devant le grand immeuble biscornu de Gringotts, sans plus de cérémonie, il entra dans la banque sorcière et se dirigea vers le guichet central, là où il s'était rendu la toute première fois qu'il y était venu. Il toussota pour se faire remarquer du gobelin et prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais m'entretenir avec mon responsable bancaire.

La petite créature hideuse posa ses yeux globuleux sur lui, puis sans plus tergiverser appela un de ses collègue, celui que voulait voir Harry en l'occurrence. Comme le lui indiquait le gobelin et il le suivit jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait au fond de la salle principale.

\- Bonjour Lord Potter, que me vaut cette visite ?

Une fois installé, il n'attendit pas plus et se lança dans le vif du sujet.

\- Bonjour, maître Gobelin. Je voudrais avoir une carte moldu, il me semble indispensable d'en posséder une, vu que je compte partir en voyage.

\- Il en va de soit monsieur Potter, vous aurez donc quelques papiers à remplir. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants.

Harry hocha la tête, pendant que Gripsec fit un mouvement de la main et un gros dossier apparut sur le bureau.

\- Voilà les papiers à signer, Lord Potter. Pour retirer de l'argent dans le monde moldu, il suffit juste de taper votre code sur un clavier et la monnaie sorcière se transformera automatiquement en la monnaie moldu du pays où vous êtes.

Harry prit les papiers en remerciant la créature, il les parcourut des yeux et finit par les signer. Une demi-heure après avoir pénétré dans la banque, il en ressortit, sa carte gold premium en poche, pour se rendre ensuite à l'aéroport de Londres, dans la zone magique et sans réfléchir plus que ça, prit le premier portoloin qu'il trouva, achetant au dernier moment un billet qu'il garda en poche. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa destination et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'installa dans la salle et posa sa main sur la corde quand une voix le leur dit de le faire. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras avec force, mais cela ne faisait pas mal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà arrivé dans une pièce semblable à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Harry dus sortir son billet pour pouvoir en sortir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit sa destination notée sur le papier glacé. Il était en Russie à l'aéroport de Moscou. Quand il sortit du bâtiment, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un froid léger régnait doucement en ce mois de juin. Il avança dans la ville, regardant le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à lui, l'architecture, aux différentes couleurs, l'émerveillait. Il visita les rues principales avant de se rendre dans un hôtel, où il se paya une chambre pour quinze jours.

Ces quinze jours furent merveilleux, la ville était tout simplement magnifique ! Il avait pu se familiariser avec la langue, et pouvait dire quelques mots par-ci par-là. Il comptait d'ailleurs apprendre la langue et de rester quelques mois ici, enfin à Novosibirsk. Là-bas, se trouvait l'une des meilleures écoles linguistes. Il prit alors le bus pour s'y rendre, regardant le paysage de la campagne russe défiler sous ses yeux.

Ce qui le ravit était qu'il pourrait suivre des cours même pendant les vacances d'été. Il s'installa alors dans l'internat proposé aux élèves et fit la connaissance de Léon, un français venu pour l'été, dans le but de s'améliorer en russe. Le garçon avait dix-sept ans, il était blond au yeux marron et était plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Ensemble, ils parlaient anglais, et le jeune français aidait Harry dans les cours, surpris de le voir apprendre et assimiler la langue aussi vite qu'il le faisait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il utilisait un sort pour s'aider, sort qui ne marchait pas pour les cours qui avaient à trait à la magie, parce que sinon ce n'était pas amusant. Vers la mi-septembre Harry parler couramment le russe et décida donc de se balader dans le pays.

Quand il s'arrêtait dans certaines auberges, il demandait poliment au patron si, le soir, il pouvait chanter quelques chansons de son répertoire. Parce qu'en plus des cours de langues, il avait appris à jouer de la guitare. En général, il gagnait une petite liasse de billets dont il offrait la moitié au patron pour l'avoir laissé chanter. Quand certain client lui demander son nom, il avait hésité à dire son vrai nom, puis il s'était rappelé d'une histoire qu'il avait adoré quand il était petit. Une histoire qu'il avait écouté discrètement quand Pétunia faisait la lecture du soir à Dudley. Elle parlait d'un oiseau bleu apportant le bonheur, un oiseau libre. Alors il avait répondu mystérieusement : "Blue Bird".

 _ **Mercredi 22 Octobre 2014 :**_

Harry venait d'arriver en Inde, à New Delhi. Cette fois, il ne fit que la visite du pays. Le pays était magnifique, la culture intéressante et les gens étaient vraiment très sympathiques. Pendant les premières semaines, il se déplaçait de ville en ville, de campagne en campagne. Au début du mois de décembre, le sorcier s'arrêta dans la ferme d'une petite famille qui vivait de ce qu'elle produisait.

Il décida de rester là, à aider aux champs et à chanter le soir pour eux ou dans une petite auberge. Les jours s'enchaînaient et s'écoulaient rapidement, Harry appréciait grandement l'expérience qu'il vivait ici. Quand vint noël, il offrit à la plus jeune des deux filles une poupée, à la plus âgée du matériel de dessin, quant à la mère de cette famille il lui offrit un nouvel équipement de cuisine et au père il lui fit cadeau d'une montre à gousset joliment décorée. La petite famille en avait eu les larmes aux yeux devant tant de générosité de sa part et s'était excusée de n'avoir rien à lui offrir. Harry les avait alors rassuré disant qu'il lui offrait déjà le toit.

La nouvel année passa alors. Quelques jours plus tard le jeune sorcier partait, laissant derrière lui une enveloppe pleine de billet pour cette formidable famille qui lui avait tant donnée, alors qu'elle avait si peu à offrir.

 _ **Mardi 6 janvier 2015 :**_

Harry atterrit à Hanoï, la grande capitale du Vietnam. Il était arrivé alors que le soleil se couchait, les lumières qui s'allumaient été un merveilleux spectacle qu'il grava dans sa mémoire avant de partir à la recherche d'un hôtel.

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, il se concentra à la visite de la ville, admirant les paysages différents avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'ardeur. Il adorait particulièrement les lacs et le fleuve qui reposaient de-ci de-là, avec son joli décor.

Il avait aussi reçu une lettre de Jin, il n'avait pas arrêté ou ralenti leur correspondance, bien au contraire, ils s'écrivaient un minimum de deux lettres par semaine depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard.

Le brun partit ensuite vers les côtes et suivit ainsi le littoral. Il aimait beaucoup la mer, cela lui inspirer un sentiment de liberté et d'évasion. D'ailleurs, Harry s'asseyait souvent sur la plage son petit carnet en main, écrivant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Puis il partit dans les terres, continuant son excursion, à la découverte du monde. Bluebird refaisait lui aussi son apparition dans quelques bars et tavernes..

 _ **Dimanche 5 avril 2015 :**_

Harry avait été charmé, conquit, émerveillé et encore les mots restaient faibles. En effet, le brun avait atterri au pays du soleil levant, le Japon. Il passa un bon mois et demi à visiter ce pays si charmant. Il avait eu de la chance, car il était arrivé à la période de la fleuraison des cerisiers et avait eu le droit à un magnifique spectacle.

Il se balada dans tout le pays et avait tellement apprécié la langue qu'il s'était, comme en Russie, inscrit à des cours pour apprendre la langue. Il apprit le Japonais à la même vitesse qu'il avait appris le russe. Durant ce temps, il fit la connaissance de Miura, un garçon très gentil et timide aussi. En tout cas, il faisait fureur dans la rue avec ses yeux émeraude, beaucoup l'arrêtaient pour prendre une photo avec lui, ou pour lui demander si ces yeux étaient naturel ou s'il portait des lentilles de couleur.

Miura lui apprit l'histoire de son pays, et en échange, il lui donnait des cours d'anglais durant l'été. Avec le garçon Harry s'amusait beaucoup, le matin, ils travaillaient, l'après-midi, ils sortaient avec des amis du jeune japonais. Ils allaient au karaoké, au bowling, à la patinoire, ou tout simplement se balader en ville, faisant du shopping ou non. Allant même, quelques fois au musée.

Un certain Kyoshi, ami de Miura, lui avait, un après-midi où ils allaient à un karaoké, dit qu'il pouvait aisément postuler dans une agence et se faire connaître avec sa voix angélique.

Harry avait alors rit, il lui avait dit que c'était son but un jour, mais que pour l'instant, il préférait voyager un peu, voir le monde.

La rentrée s'était effectuée pour ses nouveaux amis, alors Harry visitait pendant qu'ils étaient en cours, il transplanait de ci, de là dans tout le pays. Il alla même visiter le quartier sorcier de Tokyo.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait dans le petit studio qu'il partageait avec Miura, Harry le trouva assis sur le canapé avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Devine quoi ! S'écria le jeune japonais.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai des billets pour le concert des CNBlue ! Déclara le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Miura sautillait en disant ça. Et Harry le regardait avec un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Le jeune japonais était un fan de K-pop, il avait fait découvrir à Harry plusieurs groupes dont les CNBlue, dont il était devenu lui aussi fan. Le sorcier se joignit alors à son ami et ils sautèrent en cœur dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Miura.

Deux semaines les séparaient du concert. Et le sorcier trépignait d'impatience, il aurait vraiment aimé qu'un sort de voyage vers le futur existe. Harry se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre à Jin par la suite.

 _ **5 novembre 2015, Tokyo 18h30: Concert des CNblue**_

Le jour J était enfin là. Harry et Miura étaient arrivés en avance au concert, un ami du jeune nippon faisait parti du staff et ce dernier leur avait proposé de leur faire une visite des coulisses et par la même occasion, leur permettrait de rencontrer les CNBlue. Harry et les deux garçons japonais discutaient tranquillement alors qu'ils avançaient vers les loges. Autours d'eux des personnes, vêtus pour la plupart sombrement, s'activaient hâtivement.

Kyoku, l'ami de Miura, fronça les sourcils en voyant une femme au chignon strict. Il leur expliqua alors qu'elle était la chargée du bon déroulement du concert, une sorte d'organisateur, et elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici, elle aurait dû se trouver avec le groupe. Le garçon s'avança alors vers la femme pour l'interroger. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Kyoku revint vers Harry et Miura avec une tête paniquée.

-Les CNBLUE sont pris dans les embouteillages, ils ne seront là que dans 1h et le concert commence dans une demie-heure! Et le temps qu'ils soient là et qu'ils se préparent, ça sera trop tard…

-J'ai une idée!

C'était Miura qui avait crié en faisant sursauter ses deux acolytes qui essayaient de trouver une idée afin de résoudre ce problème. En voyant le sourire espiègle de Miura, Harry se dit que c'était forcément une mauvaise, mais très mauvaise, idée.

-Harry, tu as qu'à aller chanter. Comme ça on gagnera du temps et tu te fera connaître!

Et il avait raison, encore, c'est une mauvaise, mais horrible, idée.

-Hors de question ! Il n'est pas envisageable de chanter devant tous ces gens et en plus ils ne sont venu pour me voir.

-Allez Harryyyyy, c'est une bonne idée et comme ça, par la même occasion, tu nous montreras ta magnifique voix.

-C'est vrai Harry, Miura à raison et en plus on est vraiment désespéré.

-Tu vois même Kyoku me soutient, ajouta Miura toujours souriant.

Harry regarda tour à tour de deux jeunes hommes face à lui qui le fixait avec espoir. Il soupir intérieurement contre sa trop grande gentillesse qui le perdrait un jour. Il accepta alors.

Tout ce passa vite suite à son accord. Des maquillées et costumier vinrent le préparer après que la femme au chignon ait donné son accord. La demi-heure passa donc à une vitesse folle. Miura avait fait l'allé et retour pour lui rapporter sa guitare.

Il était maintenant derrière le rideau attendant qu'un homme l'annonce. Le stresse le gagnait peu à peu et il respire un bon coup. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une veste bleu ciel en queue de pie qui se dégrader en un beau bleu nuit vers le bas, d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même teinte. Les chaussures était accordé à la veste. Sa guitare en main il patientait.

" Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, en raison de bouchon les CNBlue vont malheureusement être en retard" fit une voix à travers un haut parleur alors que des plaintes déçus se faisait entendre. " Mais dans le but de vous faire patienter on vous propose un jeune homme qui a bien voulu chanter quelques unes de ses chansons, je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir applaudir le hein Blue Bird !"

En même temps que le rideau se levait, le stress augmenta en Harry. Il respira à nouveau et jeta un regard à Miura qui le regardait des coulisses. Le silence régnait, les spectateurs attendant d'écouter les chansons de ce Blue Bird que personne ne connaissait.

Doucement Harry encra son regard émeraude vers le public ne visant personne en particulier, ses doigts commencèrent à bouger seul laissant une douce et entraînante mélodie s'élever. Après une légère intro le rythme s'accéléra et sa voix s'éleva dans un japonais parfait, traduction de son texte anglais d'origine.

Ses paroles étaient profonde, et contait son enfance si dur. A la fin il parlait de sa libération magique passant comme une métaphore pour son public captivé qui frissonné à l'entente de sa voix si belle, si angélique. Certains versait des larmes tant ils étaient touché.

Quand le silence revint une vague d'applaudissements parvint aux oreilles de Harry, il regarda son public qui lui lancé de belle clameur réclamant une autre chanson.

Les chansons s'enchainnèrent alors, toute étant plus ou moins lié à sa vie ou celles de ceux qu'il a connu. Le retour du public le remplissait de joie et comme il l'avait cru, être le centre d'attention de cette manière était bien plus agréable que quand il était l'élu. Cela était libérateur.


End file.
